


Teaching Angels The Meaning Of Hanukkah

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson), Krit



Series: Fuck It, This Is Love [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Simon and Clary start a new old family tradition.(This is part of a series, but can absolutely be read as a stand alone. All you need to know is that everybody's poly -I only tagged the pairings that are obvious in this scene-, and that Clary converted to Judaism when they were kids.)
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Fuck It, This Is Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522517
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Teaching Angels The Meaning Of Hanukkah

Izzy and Jace approached Simon’s apartment with amused trepidation. Simon had been gloomy for the entire first half of November, and Clary had approached improving his mood with the pure focus of a life or death mission.

Neither of them had clued their boyfriend and girlfriend in on what the problem had actually been, but in a week, both of them had a sort of manic glee about them. They were constantly busy and whispering to each other. They were obviously planning something, but keeping it secret.

And now, Izzy, Jace, Alec, and Magnus had been summoned to Simon’s apartment with no explanation. When they turned down the hallway, they saw their brother and his husband come from the building’s opposite entrance.

“Hey, do either of you know what this is all about?” Jace laughed.

Alec shrugged. “I figure they both finally snapped and today is the day they kill us all.”

Izzy snorted and shared a bemused look with Magnus before knocking on the door. “I guess there’s nothing to do but see.”

When the door opened, what could only be described as the strangest cover of a Jason Derulo song was playing from Simon's old stereo. It took all Magnus had to hold back a laugh as he placed a hand on Alec's lower back and led him inside.

"Gut yontif." The warlock grinned, happily accepting the warm hug Clary pushed Alec out of the way to give him.

"Chag sameach!" Clary grinned, savoring the confused looks the Lightwood siblings were sharing.

"Chag sameach!" Simon called from his little kitchenette, where the smell of hot oil and fried potato drowned out all other scents.

The apartment was positively drenched in blue, silver, and gold streamers, while an unlit menorah sat in a place of honor in front of the TV.

“Gesundheit!” Jace responded with confused cheer. He had no idea what was happening, but he was almost positive he liked it.

Izzy rolled her eyes and smacked Jace in the chest before heading over to Simon. “Can I help?”

“Isabelle Sofia Lightwood, don’t you dare touch that food! I’m assuming we’re going to be eating it.” Alec snapped playfully at his sister. “And I’m assuming someone is going to explain what’s happening?” He directed at the others.

“I don’t know, but it’s pretty!” Jace grinned, entranced by the decorations, before giving Clary a small kiss.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Clary chirped before pulling Jace into another small kiss. "It's a bit late this year."

"Yeah, we get to deal with Christmas in the middle, but at least that means that all the Chinese places will be empty!" Simon snickered, finishing a batch of what looked like hash browns. "Anyone want some latkes?"

Magnus waved his hand and the streamers began sparkling with little supernatural lights.

Jace’s smile grew at at the twinkling lights like a depraved magpie, and Izzy laughed.

“I knew there were holidays coming up!” She put an arm around Simon and kissed cheek. “But you’re going to have to fill me in on what it is. And what those are.” She pointed at the food. “It smells amazing.”

Alec looked at the menorah like it was going to tell him everything. “I know what that is. Candles... something about magic? Magical fire? Mundane religions all seem to have a lot of magical fire.”

"Hanukkah is the festival of lights." Simon smiled softly, kissing Izzy's cheek in return. "It's eight days of one of the least depressing Jewish holidays ever."

"We get a present every night, which is part of the fun." Clary tugged Jace over to the couch.

"And it's all a true story, as far as we know." Magnus nodded, ruffling Jace's hair. "It was a real miracle."

“You didn’t tell us to bring presents!” Alec exclaimed, only panicking slightly.

“I knew mundanes had a bunch of holidays in December, so I got Clary and Simon each a present already, but only them, and only one each.” Jace sat on the couch, cuddling up next to Clary. “And I did not bring them with me.”

“As far as you know?” Izzy teased Magnus. “You weren’t there?”

Alec laughed and pulled Magnus close. “Yeah, you didn’t personally know the people involved?” He kissed Magnus’ nose.

“It was the fire, right? The miracle? Or... it was supposed to burn out and it didn’t, or something?” Izzy asked.

"No, pup, it was loooong before my time." Magnus rolled his eyes, but his smile never faded, and he gave a playful squeeze to Alec’s rear. "In the time before Christ, the Jews lived among the Greeks. The leader of the Greeks broke a time-honored tradition to allow the Jews to practice their religion unbothered, and he demanded that they begin worshipping Zeus. As a monotheistic religion, they refused to have any other god but their own. There shall be no god above ours, they said. So, the Greeks tried to force them to convert, but the Israelites fought back. They were led by Judah Maccabee, the Sledgehammer, who led them to victory when they managed to drive the Greeks out. However, when they retook Jerusalem, they found the temple desecrated and profaned. The menorah, which was always supposed to be lit to represent creation and life, was unlit and fouled. They found only a small jar of untainted oil, which was only enough to last one night." Magnus explained. "The miracle was that the oil lasted the eight days they needed to go and find more oil and then bring it back. Now the celebration lasts the eight days the oil held out, and you eat fried foods because of the oil in them."

“That last bit makes total sense.” Jace nodded seriously. “Doesn’t at all sound like an excuse to eat all fried food for a week.” He laughed and tickled Clary’s side. “But that story is monumentally badass, though.”

“Gotta love a guy called “The Sledgehammer.” Alec agreed, wiggling his eyebrows at Magnus. “And I told you to stop trying to make ‘pup’ a thing.” He murmured, smiling ruefully.

“I’m not surprised.” Izzy grinned. “I always knew Simon’s people had to be amazing. Tough and smart.” She gave him a firm quick kiss. “And totally badass.”

“That does sound like Simon.” Jace mused. “People mess with you, you stand your ground, you win, but take heavy losses, and then for no reason anyone can explain, you come out better than before.” He looked over at him and smiled. “I don’t know much about your god, but I think he likes you.”

If Simon could still turn bright red, he would. As it was, he kept his head ducked as he turned off the stovetop. He was trying very hard not to pin Jace to the couch and either punch him, kiss him, or do other family-unfriendly things to him.

"Pup is, and always will be a thing, Alexander." Magnus purred

Alec chuckled. “Jace is the most like a puppy. You’re a cat, Clary’s a bird, Izzy’s a serpent, Simon’s a mouse, and _I’m_ a responsible adult.”

Izzy laughed and hugged Simon. “Thank you.” She said softly. “For sharing this with us. I know this is a big part of who you are, and I’m glad we get to be part of it.”

Simon melted into Izzy, grinning like a loon. "You're welcome. Anytime. I'm glad you're all here. I...I miss my mom. A lot. We used to go all out for Hanukkah."

“Well, then, you show us how, and we will go all out with you. Have you ever known shadowhunters to skimp on pageantry, ritual, and aesthetic?” She pulled back a bit and winked.

“Hey, I was promised fried food!” Jace called from the couch, swatting at Alec when his older brother thwapped him on the head.

“Behave yourself.” Alec admonished, pulling Magnus down on the couch with him. “But yeah, Simon, whatever that is, it smells like french fries, only better. So...”

Clary snickered and got up to help Simon and Izzy plate up the latkes and applesauce and sour cream. Once everyone was served, Simon sat in front of the couch with Izzy, pulling out some matches and tell candles.

"Don't eat yet!" Clary smacked Jace's hands away from his food. "We gotta say the prayer first!"

“Right! Sorry. The prayer.” Jace nodded. “… I’m assuming you guys know what the prayer is...?”

“Jace? Shush.” Alec chuckled. “Simon?”

“She hurt my hand!”

_“Alec said shush!”_ Izzy glared at her brother before smiling and patting Simon’s shoulder.

"Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah." Simon and Clary murmured as Simon lit the middle candle, then used it to light the single candle on the far right.

Magnus leaned in to whisper quietly in Alec's ear, translating. "Blessed are You, Adonai our God, Sovereign of all, who hallows us with mitzvot, commanding us to kindle the Hanukkah lights."

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus’ cheek in thanks.

“That‘s really beautiful.” Jace said softly, leaning over and kissing the top of Simon’s head. “I’m with Izzy. Thank you for sharing this with us.“

Clary and Simon both turned to kiss Jace, Clary kissing his cheek and Simon kissing his lips.

"Any time." Simon mumbled, smiling softly.

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, this is nice. And we do this all week? I’m definitely okay with that.”

Jace grinned. “And we definitely need to go shopping for presents.”

Izzy laughed. “Well, I always have a back up ‘present’ or two in a pinch.” She winked, exaggeratedly and squawked when Alec threw a small pillow at her.

“Don’t be naughty! It’s Hanukkah.” He thought for a moment and smirked. “Or is that Christmas? Are you allowed to be naughty on Jewish holidays?”

"Depends on the kind of naughty you are and which holiday it is." Clary winked at her boyfriend. "That kind of naughty is fine on Hanukkah."

Simon nodded, tugging Jace down into a somewhat filthy kiss. "Now eat your latkes like a good boy, puppy." He purred.

Jace smiled and blushed, scrunching his nose, and dug into his food. “Oh, okay, this is good.” He said with his mouth full. “Maia told me she offered to convert for the food, and I thought she was kidding, but this is amazing.”

Alec laughed but nodded. “It _is_ amazing Simon. Thank the angel we keep collecting people who can cook for this family.”

"Yeah. We all know how underfed you all were before we came along." Clary laughed, leaning into her boyfriend as she dipped her latkes in applesauce.

Magnus cut a piece of latke and fed it to Alec.

Alec sighed happily and snuggled closer to his husband, stretching his foot out a bit to tuck it under Jace’s leg. “I guess I can end your probationary period. Congratulations, you can both stay.” He deadpanned, before grinning at Clary, and nudging Simon with his other foot.

"Thank you, oh great and mighty leader!" Simon mock-bowed, giggling as Clary did the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be part of a new Shadowhunters rare pairs Discord server?  
> 18+ ONLY
> 
> [Click Here to Join!](https://discord.gg/fw8jqsA)
> 
> Comments welcome! I’m not looking for advice/concrit, but I would love to know what you think!
> 
> You can find me here :
> 
> [ShadowhuntersNonsense](http://ShadowhuntersNonsense.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And here :
> 
> [OnyxMoonStone](http://OnyxMoonStone.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you're not comfortable leaving a public comment on any of my stuff for any reason, feel free to DM me on tumblr or discord!


End file.
